


Eyes

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emotions in the eyes of even the strongest person, tell a story not often shown on their faces. Peel away the surface and suddenly things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Onyx eyes met Emerald, the staring match that never seemed to end. So many things passed through their eyes in the second long match that no one else caught, but that were important.

Fear- The Emerald eyes held fear of the person, the Onyx fear of the past.

Respect- The Onyx eyes knew the pressure, and respected that. The Emerald eyes knew how hard the job was, and respected that.

Accepting- Both eyes knew that the other had it's faults but allowed it. Both knew that the other had no real choice.

Hate- Neither pair of eyes liked the other, and both wanted them to be gone, but they hated what happened between them.

Anger- both pairs of eyes knew that the other had provoked them purposefully, and was mad about it.

Curiosity- The Onyx eyes wondered what could possibly hide beneath the fragile mask resting upon the Emerald eyed face. The Emerald eyes wanted to know how far the Onyx eyes would go.

Pain- Always present, but often hidden. The Emerald eyes held pain for the past of the Onyx eyes, the unfair past of itself, and the pain of the world at whole. The Onyx eyes held pain at the past it had suffered, the past the Emerald eyes had suffered, and the pressure placed on them both.

Caution- The Onyx eyes warned not to push them today. The Emerald eyes said that they didn't care about the consequences of it, they'd push if they wanted to.

Worry- Both eyes knew the danger the other was in, and because of the mutual need for the other to live, quickly sized them up for pain. Wanted to make very sure that nothing would happen to the other, who could be the only reason they live, one day.

Both eyes knew the reasons behind the emotions, and both were glad to see them. Because the emotions would never be caught by anyone else, but the one they were meant for.

Knowing the truth of their relationship, the Emerald eyes set back to their work, and the Onyx eyes swept the room, meeting other pairs of eyes for less then a tenth as long,

Their time together done, the Emerald eyes packed their belongings and walked to the door, glancing back to the Onyx eyes with a farewell in their depths, a farewell caught only by the Onyx eyes that were looking for it.


End file.
